


Find You

by killerbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbanshee/pseuds/killerbanshee
Summary: This story is based on season 6 after Stiles gets taken and what happens if Lydia starts remembering after ten years when she thought her life was complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on season 6 after Stiles gets taken and what happens if Lydia starts remembering after ten years when she thought her life was complete.

Lydia was missing something.

 

She felt it.

 

She wasn't sure what she was missing, but she can feel the gaping hole in her chest and she wondered what she could be missing. She thinks back, trying to figure out what she lost, but nothing comes to mind.

 

It begins one morning when she wakes up in her house like normal, but she kept on hearing a voice inside her head saying _find someway to remember me. Remember I love you._ Her hand reaches out beside her, as if she was expecting something besides her. When her hands clutch the sheets, she frowned when she notices how cold her sheets felt. Lydia sits up, looking around at the empty space next to her, causing her to frown more at the confusion she feels from hearing the voice in her head get louder. Her Banshee senses might be acting up now, whining in confusion as well, Lydia wondered why she started hearing his voice again after so many years. She could have sworn the voices has ended after Meredith helped her control her powers but why did this voice keep appearing? Maybe it was important, her banshee senses were sure of it, but how was she supposed to remember someone she forgot.

 

Shaking off the weird feeling in her stomach, Lydia gets off the bed to change clothes. She goes to her dresser, pulling out some jeans and a shirt, then finds a velvet box hidden there. She looks at it in confusion, then brushes it off, knowing her husband was terrible at hiding her anniversary gift, he must have forgotten she too smart for his own good. She changes immediately and heads to the living room to tell him about the voice reappearing when she is surprised with all the flowers decorating their house. Since when did he go all out?

 

Lydia then remembers that she made a complaint on how they never get alone time ever since Marie-Jeanne was born and wishes that he should at least put some effort into their ten year anniversary. He must have taken her advice, but she finds it strange how he had time for the grand gesture. Lydia passes a picture, which both shocks and surprises her because she doesn't recall owning this picture. When she looks at it, of the pack:  Mason, Liam, Scott, Malia, and herself.... Wait....

 

Lydia looks closer at the picture, noticing the wide empty space between Malia and Scott. Everyone is posing, nothing looks out of the ordinary, it just strikes her at how there could be such a distance between Malia and Scott. Like someone should be standing there, but Lydia just can't think of who. It was all very strange, but then again maybe this picture was taken when Scott and Malia broke up. Maybe that’s why they kept their distance.

 

Lydia again just shakes it off and continues on her way ready to visit Deaton. He might be able to help her.

* * *

 

 “Lydia”

  

 This voice is soft and sweet like honeysuckle.  It doesn’t scream or cry like the others.  It never asks for help. Only for her to remember.

  

 “Lydia”

  

 It never ends. It only ever says her name, pulling on the syllables until there’s a tickle on the back of her neck.

  

 “Lydia”

  

 And it hurts more than anything she’s ever experienced, because no matter how hard Lydia tries to remember the owner of the voice, she can never pinpoint a memory of him.

 

“Lydia!” a real voice shouts from her left.  She slams the door, and turns to face Deaton who looks worried about her well- being. She has been quiet ever since she walked in his clinic and just keeps on talking to herself without making any sense. “Are you okay?” Deaton asks, his voice tight and controlled. Lydia’s heart starts racing and she’s sure Deaton can feel it but decides to play it cool anyway.     

 

 “Yes, why?” Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

 “You have been talking to yourself,” Deaton says. “Is everything okay at home?” Lydia really wants to play dumb, but that role feels beneath her now.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. He promised it wouldn’t happen again. I know I can’t take his word for it because his job is dangerous, but I trust him. End of story.”

 

“Did you have a nightmare again,” Deaton says.  It’s not a question.

 

“Somewhat.”

 

“Did you?”

 

 

Lydia shakes her head, “No, but I been hearing his voice again.  Look, it’s kinda hard to explain,” she says,  “ But I feel like the voice inside my head isn’t going to stop until I find him. Maybe that boy is in trouble and needs our help.”

 

 

“Uh-huh,” Deaton says, “So. . . have you talked to Scott?”

 

 

“He barely has time for me,” Lydia says as she looks up at him.  She stands up and walks to put her glass of water on the lab countertop.  She braces herself against the side of the counter with both hands and bends a knee as she leans forward.  “I don’t know,” she continues, “Maybe I’m going crazy again and can’t even control these powers. I keep trying to follow his voice and it keeps leading me to the sheriff house. I don’t know what it means.”  Lydia pulls back from the counter and runs her hands through her hair.

 

 

“But what if you’re not crazy,” says Deaton, “What if you're on to something.”  Lydia turns around to nod at the vet as she wraps her arms around herself.   

 

“Lydia,” Deaton says as he lays a hand over hers, “You’ve helped a lot with your powers. You know the when and the who and the what.  And I for a second don’t doubt you on your ability to save others. If you want to continue this investigation I will be here for you.”  Lydia’s positive she’s scared to do this alone and she’s grateful Deaton is here for her. He really is a good guy.  She tries to smile, but she can tell her mouth stretches tighter instead of curling up like she intends.  Lydia gives up on the expression and sighs.

 

“I’m gonna go,” she says, “I have to go to work and pick up Marie Jeanne from school, but I’ll call you if anything comes up again.”  She turns to walk towards the door.  “Sorry again for interrupting you at work,” says the banshee as she exits the clinic.

 

                                                     

                                                                          

 

 

 

                                                                                

                                                                                

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Something is definitely going on here.

 

Lydia knows this much.

 

She didn't understand why her mind constantly drifted back to his voice. Whenever she had a free moment she thought about him, about what he could have been. Ever since she went to her work her mind kept drifting back to him. Could he be a link to the missing people case she took on? Was there something in these files she could find to connect him with the others? If he was how did he find a way to speak to her? Maybe he’s already died and found a way to speak to her in the afterlife? If this was the case the boy won’t leave until she finds the person or thing that keeps on capturing humans from Beacon Hill.

 

During her thoughts, her partner had been talking to her. They were in their squad room, discussing another missing people’s case that appeared this morning. Apparently, whatever is attacking Beacon Hills won’t stop until they find it. She stopped listening after another officer suggested the girl must’ve run away from home.

 

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" He exclaimed.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Yes, but I doubt she ran away from home. Whatever happened to her connects with the other victims.”

 

“Lydia,” Alan starts, and then look at the board, “What other victims? We just have three missing teens.”

 

“What? No, I had this board full with more victims,” she says while holding a hand to her throbbing head. “What happened to my last five missing cases?”

 

“Lydia, do you need to go to the hospital,” asked Alan, “ We only had these cases pop up for the past few months.”

 

“Alan is right,” says Heather, “Maybe you need to rest.”

 

Lydia stiffened. They made it sound like she was having a mental breakdown. How dare they question her leadership when she was more dedicated on this case than anyone else. Maybe they were right she might’ve been over her head and let this case get too personal. Now she is hearing voices and seeing things that might not even be true. Right now she didn’t know if her state of mind was okay and decided to let this go. The last thing she needed was to be taken off the case.

 

“It’s okay,” Lydia reassures them “I’m fine.”

 

“Fine?” Alan repeats, “you are daydreaming when you are supposed to focus on the case.”

 

“Okay, let’s not yell at her,” says Heather as she widens her eyes,  “It’s probably not a good idea to yell at your partner.” Lydia forces a smile in Heather’s direction despite the pounding of her back and head.  Alan talks next.

 

“I’m not gonna be assigned to watching after this kid and making sure her head is screwed on straight. I’d rather work alone.”

 

Lydia turned to stare at him. “Then why don’t you talk to our superior.” She lets out a huff of breath through her nose, pressing her lips together as she lifts her brows in challenge.

 

Alan rolls his eyes, “Parrish won’t fire you not when you’re fucking him off work.”

 

“You honestly think I earned this spot by dating Parrish?” Lydia asks suddenly, and then frowns at the response.“The fact that you’d think a girl can’t get nowhere without a man is the very reason I demand a new partner.” she says fiercely through clenched teeth, and moves to push past towards the door.  He whips her around by grabbing her right wrist.

 

“Look just because you have history with Parrish doesn’t mean you’re a good detective.” He can’t be aware of the pressure he’s putting on her wrist.  She looks down at her hand and he follows her line of sight.  It’s so fleeting that Lydia’s not even sure it happened in the first place, but for a split second, it feels like he squeezes down harder before he releases his hold.  She curbs the impulse to cradle her now throbbing wrist.  Instead, she puts both hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t you ever manhandle me again,” She says, “Or next time I’ll be sure to cut your balls off.”

 

“Agent Lydia,” Sheriff Stilinski says, lifting his **own** brows, “Is there a problem here.”

 

“I want a new partner!”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Mr.Stilinski I’m sorry but Agent Lydia is not even paying attention to the cases. She always keeps on daydreaming and sometimes the girl just talks to herself like an insane person.”

 

“Lydia,” Sheriff Stilinski starts, and then looks at her, “Do you need some time off? I know you have been having problems at home but….”

 

“No, don't.”

 

“Lydia go home. I’ll talk to Parrish later,”  he says,  “let him assign the case to someone else.”  He’s already walking out the door. If she wasn’t connected to this case she would’ve let him taken it away from her but she had worked so hard it.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski,” she says in a low whisper, “ May I have a minute alone with you.”

 

“Sure, anything for you.”

* * *

 

 

It’s just a fast food place not even a quarter mile from the Beacon Hills station.  Lydia thinks calling it decent food might have been a stretch, but she enjoys the burger more than her carrot sticks. Sheriff Stilinski isn’t eating just staring. The burger he ordered is untouched and she’s pretty sure the cup of water hasn’t moved one inch. Lydia’s about to tell him how the food taste terrible after it gets cold, but then something happened. Her heart started to pound, and she doesn’t know why but the look he’s giving her reminds her of someone.

 

 “How can you take me off the case?” she says unable to hide the anger in her voice.  He stops to look at her.

 

 “Look, right now you need to be with your family.”

 

   “Stop. I’m okay, I’m better than okay and don’t you dare act like Scott didn’t tell you about our ability.”  She wanted to tell him more, but she feels he would get mad if she mentioned how he shouldn't be judging her situation since he was once in her shoes.

 

“Yes, I know about the supernatural and I know you might be right that’s why I am keeping you in the case. Although I want you to promise me something.”

 

“Anything,”

 

“Don’t let saving others people stop you from being there for your child. Marie Jennie needs you and her father. I know you think she doesn’t notice the fighting going on in the house but you have to remember she’s your daughter. She could pick up a thing or two.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”  she says. “I mean, did she tell you something? Did she tell you about her father not coming home for a day because he got injured on the job?Or how he worried her when he came home with a bullet.” She can feel her face flushing, but she doesn’t care. “ Gosh, I've been trying to hide our life from her but the more she grows the more exposed she gets. I think I’ve failed her as a mother.”  she finishes by slamming a hand on her chest.  Sheriff Stilinski probably zoned out halfway through her little speech, but she feels better having said it.  He stares at her with an intense but unreadable emotion.

 

“Why,”

 

“Both our job are dangerous. Marie Jennie knows that one day her mother or father might not come home. I see her worry and one day she asked me to leave this job but I don’t think I can,” She doesn’t lift her head up from the table but she peeks an eye out to observe the Sheriff.  He shifts in his seat like he noticed glass in his pants.  The hand still holding her hand and is squeezing it with reassurance.  

 

“What made you interested in this case?”

 

“You, okay” She won’t bring up the guilt she thought she saw in the Sheriff’s eyes.  She can’t. Not when he’s still grieving for an unborn son he swears he lost. She’s not sure he just lost his marble but Lydia deep down knows in her heart he isn’t crazy. Even if he can't remember his son she is still driven to find him and reconnect him with his father.

* * *

 

 

Coldness seeped into his bones, he felt empty inside, and incomplete. Stiles was gone, and he wasn’t coming back, his son, his only family. Pressing his head against the desk, he drops it down, sobbing relentlessly into his hands.

 

Wishing Stiles was here to make everything better; he always knew what to say. None of this mattered now, the ache in his chest wouldn’t go away, and he could feel himself slowly slipping. Forgetting his name, his face, his memory.

 

Despite all this, the feeling hadn’t left. Now there was a hole in his heart, where he used to be. A missing piece. What was his name again? He knew a moment ago, but now everything was just falling away.

 

A hand touched his finger, jerking away startled, he looked up, and almost sobbed with relief. Lydia smiled warmly at him. Squeezing his hand gently, in soft comfort. “Sheriff…” she whispered, her voice hoarse from shouting.

 

“He’s not here, they took him away from us” he mumbled, looking away. Lydia reached out a hand gently brushing her hand across his arm. A cold rush went through Lydia, bringing goosebumps to her skin.

 

“He’s not real, you never had a son,” she said, softly her voice sounding unknown to her.

 

“I... don’t understand, he was just here, Scott hung out with him and he was in love with you. Am I hallucinating?” he asked confusion in her voice. Lydia smiled sadly at him. “You just have a lot of work on your hands. Maybe I should take you home.”

 

“Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I remember him. Do you remember him?”

 

_Find some way to remember me. Remember I love you._

 

_Find some way to remember me. Remember I love you._

 

“No,”

 

“Then why are you here?” he asked, his voice shaking and his lips quivering. “Because you wanted to see if the rumors were true, How I am crazy?” Lydia looked up her eyes widening.

“I heard you, screaming for help, just as I’m always here for Scott, I promised I won’t let you suffer like him. I won’t leave you alone ” She said, something almost final in her words. What was she getting at? Did she mean that…. “We are going to get Stiles back, no matter what, and even though they don’t believe you I will be by your side,” she said, waiting for him to speak.

 

“How? How do you expect us to do this? I don’t even know where to begin. No one remembers him and I'm slowly losing him,” he said, grabbing onto the desk and pulling himself up.

 

“You have us, Sheriff we won’t stop until he is returned,” she said, finality in her voice.

 

The pain was still present in his chest, but for the first time, he felt hope bloom where it hadn’t been before. They had to get him back, and he couldn’t lose him, not even from the memories.

 

Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath. No more crying Lydia. She had work to do. “We don’t have a lot of time, so let me find whatever creature lurking out in Beacon's Hill.”

 

“Well what are you waiting for, you have my approval.”


End file.
